stonecoastfandomcom-20200214-history
Stonebark
Abandoned about a century and a half prior, during the Flowering Plague epidemic, Stonebark has recently been re-established with refugees from Greychurch and the Order of the Silver Dawn, under the banner of the son of the last lord, Rocky. The town's current population is approximately three hundred. Steading Summary * Poor: Only the bare necessities for sale. Weapons are scarce unless the steading is heavily defended or militant. Unskilled labor is readily available. * Shrinking: The population is less than it once was. Buildings stand empty. (The Population is growing but smaller than it was prior to the town's earlier abandonment) * Watch: There are a few watchers posted who look out for trouble and settle small problems, but their main role is to summon the militia. * Resource: Dire Goat * Need: Food * Oath: Koganusan (Mutual Support), Silver Dawn (Sanctuary) Economy The trade in Aegagrus, or Dire Goats, unique to the Stonecoast region where the Steading stands, is in the process of being revived. A Temple to Helferth lies at the centre of the town, which many residents credit with the creation of the white creek which runs around the town, serving as the primary source of water. This creek, along with the Ankheg population enriching the soil, allow rich agriculture in this otherwise arid region. Trade with Koganusan, a small Derro steading, is also in the process of being revived, while their ancient alliance remains in tact. Landmarks The Lord's House A long house built at the North-West height of the keep. It was home to the Lords of this town since its founding. The door leads to a central meadhall and kitchen with the family crest engraved on the lord's chair. To the western wall, there is a study where books and weapons were kept. To the east and north, were bedrooms; seven total and including one lords. By the front, there is a section were a couple horses might be tied. The Willowing Temple To the south and centre of the keep is the temple which the steading was first established around. Originally dedicated to the Dragon Emperor, it was revived as a Temple to Helferth by Bjorn. The beams of this temple are made of living wood and the alter is made of beautiful white stone. Helferth's Creek A large creek, or small river, runs directly south to the Temple and into the Iron Sea from Koganusan. Most in the town believe that it is connected to the Temple. The White Willow About an hour's walk south of Stonebark, is a large White Willow overlooking the Iron Sea. It is believed to have some curative power by the people of the town. The Silver Hospice A haven for Silver Dawn Paladins outside of Drakkenhall, the Silver Inn is a home for travelers, where the ill and wounded may be tended to. With Stonebark's decision to acquiesce to the demands of the Blue, the future of this location and the order within the Steading remains an open question. The Underground Lake A small lake under the city which previously served as the town's main water supply. A clan of Sahaugin led by Ak'ash'ek have taken residence here. Though they were residing here prior to the revival of Stonecoast, they recognize the settlement and serve the town as hunters and scouts in exchange for peace and co-operation. None the less, some tension between them and the other townsfolk remain. There is a general store and at least one Inn, though both are under repair with limited supply and no name. The General Store is at least tentatively known as "The Mended Drum". Military Sahaugin Hunters Roughly twenty-able Sahaugin Hunters regularly patrol around the town at night in search of food and on guard against intruders. They are skilled hunters but not necessarily regular warriors, their weapons of choice are bronze javelins and blow darts. Silver Dawn Paladins Roughly twelve able Silver Dawn Paladins are prepared to defend the town and provide some policing amongst themselves and those who followed them. There are forty six full members of the order within the town, but while most could wield a sword, most are healers, porters and various auxiliaries who the order prefers to keep from battle. Thorongil's Rangers Thorongil, Hanzo and Jonah are all capable rangers who have organized small watches with various people within the town. There are probably about a pool of twelve or so people whom they regularly call on and have begun proper training with, but in desperation, a militia of roughly sixty would be prepared to follow them. Allies Koganusan views the terms of their old trading alliance with Stonebark as essentially intact and unbroken. The Silver Dawn Paladins have also offered a significant part of the fortune required to rebuild the town, though there are tensions between the two factions due to the war in the south. The Elves recognize the efforts of Stonebark adventurers in staying the tide of Iron Sea abominations. Category:Place Category:Old Highrock Category:Steading